


Meeting the Bat Brothers

by GhostkingandRedHood



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017), Under the Red Hood, Young Justice (Cartoon), teen titan
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, F/M, Jason Todd Feels, M/M, Protective Dick Grayson, Stalker Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostkingandRedHood/pseuds/GhostkingandRedHood
Summary: Oneshots of the Bat Brothers, and sometimes Young Justice!





	1. Chapter 1

As much as I would love to, I don't own anything but the plot of this story. I have weird updates, so.....yeah. I hope you either enjoy my story or really enjoy it!

-GhostKingandRedHood


	2. Red Hood Pt. 1

It was a normal day at Mount Justice. Wally and Kaldur were playing air-hockey, and Wally was winning by a landslide. M'Gann was trying to bake cookies, the keyword being "trying". Robin was training with Artemis, and Connor was watching static. Then, things started to get interesting...

"Recognized, Red Hood, A-21."

Upon hearing the name, all the heroes jumped and ran for the Zeta tubes.

Everyone but Robin drew out their weapons and aimed at the mysterious stranger known as Red Hood, whom everyone knew as a murderer in Gotham. Right before everyone attacked, Robin ran forward and tackled Red Hood, yelling, "Hood! Watcha doin' here? I haven't seen you in months, I missed you!"

Red Hood awkwardly patted Robin on the head, saying, "Well Baby Bird, I was in the neighborhood, and wanted to say hi, and also since I was kinda bein' chased by some assassins, and wanted a break. I also wanted to see your team."

The team, looking very confused, were wondering why Robin was associated with this criminal.


	3. Red Hood Pt.2

Wally said, "Hey Rob, WHY ARE YOU ASSOCIATED WITH THIS CRIMINAL?!?! You DO know he is a murderer, correct?"

Robin just looked at Kid Flash. "No duh Wally! Anyhow, has Bats finally given permission to tell them about us? Not civilian identities, but just...the other stuff?"

Red Hood said, "I have no clue, but he is probably listening in on this and will tell us in a minute."

Then, a message appeared on Robin's holo glove. It said, **YOU MAY TELL THEM, BUT IF AND WHEN THEY FIGURE OUT YOUR SECRET IDENTITY YOU MUST TELL ME AT ONCE.**

  
Robin jumped up and down with excitement. "So guys, this is Red Hood, my older brother-"  
"WHAT?!?!?"

"YOU HAVE A BROTHER???" "SINCE WHEN??"

Robin and Red Hood looked at each other, then started laughing, Robin with his signature cackle. "We're not ACTUAL brothers, but we were both adopted into the same family since we both were orphans and had bad...histories," Robin stated sadly.

M'gann was the first to react, not really knowing what adopted meant but she knew Robin was sad so she flew over to him and gave him a hug. The rest of the Young Justice team joined in, though Superboy looked uncomfortable.

Red Hood then walked over and ruffled Robin's hair, saying, "You know, you're lucky to have such a supportive team, Baby Bird. Look, I have a job to do tonight, some drug dealers are dealing with teenagers so I have to deal with'em, how about I come back after I'm done? I'll also bring the others so your team can meet them and we can all threaten them together!"

Robin laughs at his teammates' horrified expressions, and says, "YES!! It's been too long since all of us have been somewhere together!"

Red Hood chuckles at his brother's excited face, and tell him, "I'll be back tonight with the other two," and runs to the Zeta Beams. The Zeta Beams say, "Recognized, Red Hood, A-21" and Red Hood's gone in a flash.


	4. Red Robin Pt.1

Things weren't going so well for the team. Superboy was tied up with rope that had kryptonite in it, weakening him. Kaldur and M'Gann were unconscious and surrounded by fire. Kid Flash was tied up with so much rope he couldn't faze through it. And Robin? 

Robin was surrounded by 30 thugs.

Let me start from the beginning.

_3 Hours Earlier..._

"Team, report to mission room. You have a new mission."

Kid Flash, AKA Wally West, vibrated with excitement. "It's been FOREVER since we got a new mission! I wonder if it is important..." He exclaimed.

"Well Kid Mouth, if they give us a mission, it is supposed to be covert, "Artemis backfires, "...Not that it ever stayed that way..."

It had been days since Batman had come to give them a new mission. Apparently, there had been a huge escape from Arkham Asylum, and many inmates had gotten out. He and Robin had worked night AND day to round up all the inmates. They were exhausted, and this was the first time the team had even heard Batman, and they hoped Robin was there as well. However, when they got there, they were in for a surprise.

There was another man with Batman and Robin, and was talking to Robin and said something that had made him giggle. They all knew who he was, though.

It was Red Robin, the second Robin.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

The team knew Batman had four different proteges; the First Robin, who was killed in an explosion after being beaten by the Joker, the Second Robin, now Red Robin, the Third Robin, now Red X, and their current Robin. After getting visited by _the_ Red Hood, the team thought they couldn't get anymore surprised. Then, to see Robin laughing with Red Robin and Batman not looking as grumpy as usual? They thought they saw everything.

After getting over their shock, they walked over to Batman for their mission. 

"Team, you will be on a covert mission in a warehouse we discovered was the place for a trade between two of Gotham's top gangs, dealing Blockbuster-Venom. Your mission is to find out the supplier of the Venom and destroy the remains of it. Red Robin will be your back-up, as the gangs aren't known as the top gangs in Gotham for a reason, and since he has been there the longest."

Robin looks delighted to be able to spend time with his big brother, even if it IS just one mission. Kid Flash looks surprised, Artemis looks a little upset, considering she lives in Gotham, M'gann looks excited to work with another protege of Batman, Superboy looks indifferent, while Aqualad is grateful to having someone who knows Gotham since he came from Atlantis and didn't know much about Gotham.

They left on the Bio-ship, and they included Red Robin in the Mind-link.

_"So, Red Robin, what have you been doing lately?"_

"_Well, Baby Bird, after I left the Teen Titans, I've been working with B since Red X joined after an...accident and you joined this team. After the huge Arkham breakout a couple of weeks ago, Bats and I have been quite busy." _Red Robin replied.

"_If you would excuse me, what are your abilities, Red Robin?" _Kaldur asked.

_"I have no powers if that's what your asking, Kaldur. However, I am trained the same as Robin but I am using a bo staff instead of eskrima sticks. I also am a better hacker than Rob here, considering I'm the one who taught him how to hack. And, obviously, I've had more experience than Robin in the field."_

The team was surprised. It was Red Robin who taught Robin how to hack? And not Batman? A couple minutes after their surprise wore off, Miss Martian announced, "_We've arrived at the drop zone."_

The team prepared for the drop, and this time, Superboy took the line. They all jumped onto the top of a building, and all dusted themselves off. They followed Robin to the warehouse, which was a couple minutes away from their drop site. Once they got there, Miss Martian went into camoflague mode and flew into the warehouse, while the rest of the team stayed hidden in some bushes outside of the warehouse. Miss Martian sent them what she was seeing inside the warehouse through the mind link.

There were two groups of men, but the thing was, one of them had leather jackets on with a red helmet on the backs. It was Red Hood's gang! 

Robin contacted Batman. "Bats, was Red Hood supposed to be here? His gang is the one that looks like they were the buyers!" 

"Yes Robin, Red Hood is using his gang and set up the meeting so we could find out the suppliers and, hopefully, take them out. Batman out."

Robin sighs and looks at the team and Double R. "Well, Bats said he got Red Hood to set up the meeting so we could get information. However, since Red Hood is supposed to be a Gang leader and not supposed to be working with us, we need to treat him as such. Don't knock him out, but if you come up against him, fight. He won't actually hurt us."

They all nod.

"So, how many siblings DO you have Rob?"

"...I'm not telling! If you meet them, just count. I will tell you, though, the Bat-family is pretty big."


	5. Bat Bros

"This. is. SPAAARTAAAAAA!!!!!" Red Hood yelled as he kicked Red Robin and Robin off the roof they were on while they were patrolling.

"What is wROnG with you Red Hood!! They could have died!" Nightwing exclaimed as he ran to make sure they were okay. He saw the other Robins use their grappling hooks and landed back on the roof.

"YOU BETTER START RUNNING TODD!" "GET HIM!"

"Oh, Sh*t!" 

**\-----------Line Break brought to you by the Young Justice team-----------**

Tim had been up for 4 days trying to finish a case and was seriously sleep-deprived.

"Gotham City. Got Ham city. DICK! JASON! DAMIAN! BRUCE! ALFIE! WE LIVE IN GOT-HAM CITY!"

"GO TO SLE-E-E-E-P TIMBO!!!!"

**\-----------Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet-----------**

Jason yelled, "Alfred, my head hurts!"

Tim yelled back, "That's your own brain trying to comprehend it's own stupidity!"

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Reaching for a high shelf, Damian asks, "Grayson, could you reach that for me?"

Dick beams, saying, "SEE! You DO need me in your life after all!"

"I could replace you with a step ladder." Damian replies in a monotone.

**\----------Na ** **Na ** **Na ** **Na ** **Na ** **Na ** **Na ** **Na ** **Na ** **Na ** **Na ** **Na ** **Na ** **Na ** **Na BATMAN-----------**

Bruce - Nothing in life is free.

Dick - Life is free.

Tim - Knowledge is free.

Damian - Adventure is free.

Jason - Anything is free if you take it without paying, ya idiots.

**\---------Time skip brought by the time between seasons 1 and 2 of YJ---------**

"BRUCE! I got good news on my math test!" Jason yells.

Bruce questions, "You got 100%?"

Jason looks at him. "I said good news, not a miracle."

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey, Jay! Have you ever been inside Damian's room?" Tim asked.

"Once, when he was 10," Jason replied.

"....And?" 

Jason sighed. "He pushed me out the window and told the Old Man I fell."

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	6. Jason'ts Talent

[Novocaine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Juxr9PIc2pE)

Jason stayed at the manor while Damian, Tim, Dick, Bruce, and Alfred went out to go shopping. Jason had 'forgotten' to do his chores, most likely so he wouldn't have to go on the family bonding trip. 

Jason thought they would take a while, and while he was washing the dishes that Alfred left, so Alfred wouldn't need more work to do, he decided to start singing.

He and his mom, Catherine, loved to sing. Before she got started on drugs, she and he would sing, and she said with his voice and acting skills, he could get on Broadway. Once she died, though, his dreams of that were shattered, Jason didn't want to do it without her. He also stopped singing in front of people once he went to live with Bruce.

No one, not even Alfred, had ever heard him sing. They didn't know what they were missing.

However, Jason was wrong. They had finished shopping early after Damian, Tim, and Dick all got themselves banned from the store. 

They were walking in when they heard Jason sing.

_This is a black, black ski mask song,_

_So put, all of your anger on._

_In the truly gruesome do we trust,_

_I will always land on you, like a sucker punch._

They quietly crept in and spied on him in the kitchen. They could see him washing the dishes, while sort-of dancing to the music. Tim and Dick started to record Jason. They all never knew he could sing like an angel!

_Singing "I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare."_

_"I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare."_

They watched him spin around, before continuing to sing.

_If you knew, knew what the bluebirds sing at you,_

_You, would never sing along!_

_Cast them out, cause, this is our culture._

_These new flocks are nothing but vultures!_

Jason started to clean the counter, wiping the rag in time to his singing.

_Because they took our love and they filled it up,_

_Filled it up with Novocaine and now I'm just numb!_

They were surprised he sang in tune. It was a very high note!

_Now I'm just numb!_

_And don't mind me, I'm just a son of a gun,_

_So don't stop, don't stop, until your heart goes numb!_

_Now I'm just numb!_

_I don't feel a thing for you!_

By now, the Bats were all moving some part of their body to the beat. They'd heard this song somewhere...

_I'm just a problem that doesn't want to be solved,_

_So could you please hold your applause._

_Take this sideshow and all its freaks,_

_And turn it, into the silver screen dream._

Tim whispered, "Hey, isn't this Novocaine by Fall Out Boy?"

Dick thought for a minute, then nodded.

_Singing "I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare."_

_"I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare."_

_If you knew, knew what the bluebirds sing at you,_

_You, would never sing along!_

_Cast them out, cause, this is our culture._

_These new flocks are nothing but vultures!_

Jason was all-out dancing and singing to the song.

_Because they took our love and they filled it up,_

_Filled it up with Novocaine and now I'm just numb!_

_Now I'm just numb!_

_And don't mind me, I'm just a son of a gun,_

_So don't stop, don't stop, until your heart goes numb!_

_Now I'm just numb!_

_I don't feel a thing for you!_

Alfred was proud of Jason. He knew Jason would only sing when he was alone, though he'd never told Jason he'd heard. He knew it was private.

Bruce was sad Jason never trusted him enough to sing in front of him but was proud.

Dick never knew Jason could sing so well and thought 'This, is his talent.'

Tim didn't think Jason could have such a lovely singing voice.

Damian wouldn't admit it, but he loved Jason's singing and vowed to try to catch him singing more.

_I said one day the valley's gonna swallow me whole!_

Jason sang the background singing, shaking his fist like he was chanting.

_Hijack the hype! Hijack the hype!_

_And I feel like a photo that's been over-exposed!_

Dick, Tim, and Damian gasped as Jason's vocal range went even higher.

_Because they took our love and they filled it up._

_Filled it up with Novocaine and now I'm just numb._

_Now I'm just numb!_

_And don't mind me, I'm just a son of a gun,_

_So don't stop, don't stop, until your heart goes numb!_

_Now I'm just numb!_

_I don't feel a thing for you!_

Jason ended, and Tim and Dick stopped recording. They all started applauding Jason, and he turned around and blushed the color of his helmet.

"How long were you guys there?" He demanded.

Dick smirked and said, "Long enough, Jaybird!"

Bruce questioned, "Jason, how come I've never heard you sing?"

Jason looked a little sad, and said, "Well, before my mom, Catherine, got onto drugs, we would always sing together. She said my singing and acting could get me to Broadway. After she died, I just...felt like that dream died with her. I kept it to myself...our special thing."

They all looked sad, and they all came in and gave him a group hug. Yes, even Damian.

The next day, the video Tim posted on Instagram got over 500,000 views, and even made the Gotham papers, with the headline GOTHAM'S ANGEL.


	7. Scars

After a long patrol and 8 robberies, 6 villain attacks, and 4 hostage situations, the Bat-Family was tired. It was 3 am, and they were going back to the Bat cave. 

"I'm going to take a shower," Jason announces after he takes off all his gear.

"But Jason, don't you need one of us to patch you up?" Tim questions.

Jason freezes for a second, then shrugs it off. "Nah, I can do it afterward."

He walks off in the direction of his room, and once he leaves, they all start talking.

"Tt, Todd is obviously hiding something." Damian states.

"Yeah, I know Jaybird is used to being alone, but that was so obvious that he's hiding something," Dick replies, a little worried.

"Should one of us go check on him, then?" Stephanie asked.

"He hates me, so I shouldn't go," Tim said.

"I'll go," Dick said. "He probably hates me the least or Barbara. But she isn't here."  
"Tt, don't do anything foolish, Grayson," Damian said, while pretending to be indifferent about the situation, when in fact he was a little scared of what Todd was hiding.

Dick walked up the stairs as quietly as he could. On the way to Jason's room, he grabbed a First Aid Kit from where Alfred stashed them.

He crept towards Jason's room, and when he tried to open the door, he felt it was locked. Luckily, Dick was prepared. He took a bobby pin and picked the lock. He silently opened the door and saw the door shut to Jason's bathroom, and he could hear the water from the shower running.

Dick sat on the bed and waited for Jason to come out.

When Jason did come out, Dick wasn't prepared for what he saw.

He saw scars littering Jason's body. He saw little J's and H's, hearts, and a "Property of Mista J" all on his body. There were also burn marks, whip marks, and places where Jason had gotten stabbed. The worst was the autopsy scar. It was horrid, carving a huge "Y" covering his torso. Jason froze as soon as he saw Dick, and before he could duck back into the bathroom, Dick had grabbed him and shouted, "GUYS, GET UP HERE NOOOOW!"

Jason tried to free himself but to no avail. Soon, all his siblings, Bruce, and Alfred were staring at his body. Tim and Steph both paled, Damian looked a little sad, like he was remembering something, Alfred and Bruce looked disappointed in themselves, but Dick was the most surprising. Dick was angry.

Jason's emotions were all over the place. He was sad, angry, scared, nervous, embarrassed, and ashamed. He though those scars made him ugly, and he hated everyone looking at them.

Surprisingly, out of all his siblings to comfort him, Jason was surprised Damian was the one to take a step forward and speak up.

"Tt, Todd, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Scar are proof. Proof that you've survived everything life has thrown at you. I have many from being in the League. You have many from the Joker. Our scars proved we lived."

Dick put one of his arms around Damian, and the other around Jason. "Yeah, Jaybird, you have nothing to be ashamed! I have scars from Deathstroke, you and Babs have them from 'Him', Steph has em' from her father, and Damian has them from the League. Those scars mean we survived all of them!"

Jason whispered, "Yeah...I guess..."

Bruce and Alfred slipped out of the room to give them some privacy.

Dick let go of Damian and wrapped Jason in a hug. Slowly, Tim, Damian, Steph, and Barbara all joined in. 

Jason eventually gave in to the hug.

"Hey! Who just pinched me?"

"Wasn't me, Timmy!"

"It sure as h#ll wasn't me, Replacement!"

"Tt, It was Brown."

"Damian! Stop ratting me out!"


End file.
